far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Laws and Ordnances of Starhold
The Laws and Ordnances of Starhold and Her Protected Lands is the document governing the rights of Starhold citizens and defining which activities are criminal. Written in 8117 by Resmi Val'Rance , Iago Montéló , and various additional contributors, it largely champions the rights of the individual to safety, property, freedom of expression, and sundry other advantages. Notably, or rather naturally given the writers, the document is particular in its universal application to all sapient races. Excerpts The document opens with the following preamble; “Hereafter, 'person' or 'people' refers to such species as can make use of the faculty of reason to overcome base animal instincts, learn language, and otherwise participate in such activities as are considered civilised and societal. For the purposes of clarity, specific species designated as person and not person will be listed in the document 'Recognised Civilised Species'. Until review for inclusion in this document, however, all species that display the aforementioned qualities will be assumed as people until decided otherwise.” “Recognised Civilised Species”, before being revised, consisted of a list of all races those assembled could think of at the time specified as people, and parrots specified as not. While murder is outlawed, violence is not completely banned, the Star Cleavers believing it would seem hypocritical of them to claim that being on civilised lands means the methods they themselves had used quite liberally in their adventures are wrong. In order to make sure violence was directed properly, the following passage was included. “All weapons carried about one's person must be clearly visible without special dispensation, unless practical clothing such as a winter cloak must cover them. However if such coverings are not moved aside upon request of a Starhold official, individuals suspected of carrying weapons may be placed under arrest. As an expedient, those carrying covered weapons may wear a bright red rag on their left wrist to indicate that they are armed, though those suspected of using this method to legitimise concealed weaponry may be arrested. … A person wielding a weapon, unless acting in defence of themselves or another person or persons or with special dispensation, will be asked once to sheathe their weapon. Those that do not comply may be met with lethal force by the Guard or conscientious civilians.” One peculiar law, which records indicate was composed only by the Cleavers themselves, runs thus; “Those delivering warnings, information, or threats to Starhold officials in a vague or unhelpful manner will be asked once to rephrase so as to communicate their thoughts with utter clarity, so as not to be misinterpreted later. If the rephrasing is not to the official('s/s') satisfaction the subject may be detained until such a time as their meaning is clear.” While this seems as if it could be abused in order to detain people at will, this law has been rarely called upon and usually only by Cleavers or their close associates when dealing with diplomats. They are, of course, rarely actually detained. They are merely reminded of the letter of the law and the spirit of convenience it was written in.